Suzaku's Unconventional Valentine's Day
by o0CheckMate0o
Summary: Valentine's Day is a time for romancing, for relaxing with loved ones, and for spicing up existing relationships. Well...at least, that's what it would be if Suzaku's love interest wasn't Lelouch. // LuluSuza/SuzaLulu, fluffy late v-day lemony goodness!


A/N: This was totally meant to be done by Valentine's Day. As you can see that didn't really happen because my pancreas was jealous that it wasn't my Valentine and proceeded to get inflamed. Kinda scary, kinda painful, but way inconvenient. Makes doing pretty much anything kind of difficult, so please remember to tell your pancreas that you love and appreciate it very much. You'd be surprised what a nasty little bugger it can be when it's not happy.

Anyway, I really, REALLY wanted to finish this and decided better late than never, so please pretend it's still Valentine's Day when you read this. Finally something fluffy _and_ slightly smutty! I think I need to write more smut because this was very fun. I hope that you all can enjoy it as much as I did. Please let me know what you think of it so I can improve for future lemons, and just fanfiction in general. You'll make my pancreas slightly less angry if you do! =D

Warning: They don't go all the way but I do go into detail. If you don't like reading about pretty boys touching each other in naughty places, please save yourself the agony and don't read this. And please don't read it and then complain to me because I'll just tell you that I told you so.

Disclaimer: Does this sound like any episode of Code Geass you've seen? No? That's because I don't own Code Geass. Otherwise this would be all they ever did.

Dedicated to my temperamental pancreas (I'm only saying that to make it happy. This is actually for my internet husubando and my other wonderful friends that know who they are X3).

* * *

The mask Lelouch Lamperouge wore throughout his daily school life was one of boredom and indifference. He was a rich boy who didn't care.

Even then, there was one aspect of his personality that he couldn't quite snuff for the sake of keeping a low profile. He tried very hard to hide it and yet it managed to creep its way out from between his clenched fingers like a fistful of jell-o.

Lelouch Lamperouge had a flare for the fabulous.

He liked things with character, individuality, things with style. Cliché, while suited for describing some things perfectly, wouldn't do for him. And if anyone was particularly familiar with this aspect of Lelouch, it was his best friend Suzaku Kururugi.

When Lelouch made costumes for the student council, they were extremely complicated things with intense attention to detail and designs no one could recognize. When Lelouch made food, he couldn't settle for something simple and common like tuna casserole. He had to go out of his way to find a dish with the most _difficult_ name to pronounce, filled with exotic ingredients he probably had to special order. When Lelouch cleaned, it was an elaborate multi-tasking process with countless bottles of spray, polish, disinfectant, and whatever else he could possibly find to make his home just a little bit cleaner.

It worked for relationships, too, but at a much smaller scale, namely spending hours attempting to come up with the best gift for someone, or finding extreme ways to help with homework assignments.

Suzaku got to see plenty of examples that other people did not.

Many would say that both Suzaku and Lelouch could be very oblivious sometimes. That was…definitely true. Lelouch had been struggling with confusing feelings for Suzaku and the fear of rejection, while Suzaku beat himself up for developing feelings for his best friend. Neither realized what the other felt.

Normally one might take their crush somewhere private and awkwardly mention it while both parties became extremely embarrassed. Lelouch couldn't be normal, however. They had been doing the dishes together, Nunnally already put to bed, when out of the blue Lelouch casually asked Suzaku if he thought he was attractive. Needless to say, the dish Suzaku had been drying hadn't made it back in one piece.

Their first kiss had also been something rather interesting. They had been in the student council room, the other members of the council discussing things such as new events. Lelouch and Suzaku were off to the side of the room, everyone else with their backs turned, and Lelouch had handed Suzaku some paperwork…when he spontaneously decided to lean over and connect their lips. Luckily no one had seen, but Suzaku's impersonation of a fish out of water drew everyone's attention. Lelouch had nonchalantly shrugged at them and wandered off.

A relationship with Lelouch was never dull, at least. But with Valentine's Day in the very near future, Suzaku was left wishing that, for once, he would be able to expect something simple. He didn't need anything over the top.

He really just wanted to spend time with the boy in a peaceful, romantic setting.

When the day came, Suzaku kept stealing furtive glances in Lelouch's direction all throughout class. He tapped his pencil nervously on the desk, leaned back, folded his arms over his chest, unfolded them, folded his legs, rested his chin on the palm of his hand…but the butterflies in his stomach refused to settle down. Across the room Lelouch was maintaining his perfectly neutral and bored expression, only breaking it to politely thank the countless girls that offered him chocolate. But he gently declined each gift with practiced grace. Suzaku was similarly overwhelmed with gifts despite the short amount of time he had been at the school, and he was also very polite about turning them down. He had eyes for one person, and one person only…even if that person appeared completely uninterested in everything and showed no sign of plotting something devious and off the wall for Suzaku.

The day dragged on and nothing happened. Suzaku was beginning to worry that Lelouch _hadn't_ planned something for them, as scary as thinking that thought was. His anxiety increased as period after period brought nothing outrageous from the quiet boy. Lunch was nothing special. Lelouch even slept through their final class, roused only by the bell. He left the room and Suzaku felt his heart drop into his stomach, the acid slowly eating away at the tissue and leaving behind an aching void. Maybe there really wasn't anything special for him. Maybe it was his fault for doing something wrong, for complaining about Lelouch's spontaneous expression of his affection too much…maybe he had just gotten on the boy's nerves without realizing it. He resigned himself to a "normal" Valentine's Day and made his way home to prepare. Even if Lelouch wasn't doing something outrageous, he still had things to give him. He still wanted to spend time with him. And he _had_ wanted something normal, hadn't he?

He showered and brushed his teeth, raked a hand through his damp hair, checked his face in the mirror for any sign of stubble (which he never had), dabbed on a bit of cheap cologne (not cheap because he was cheap, mind you, but because he liked the way it smelled!), then proceeded to dig around in his closet for the outfit he had decided to wear early that morning. After a moment of panic as he couldn't find it, he was ready to dump every article of clothing out and sift through them when he noticed the outfit already set out on the bed and groaned.

Okay, so Suzaku was kind of nervous. It was "their" first Valentine's Day together (although Lelouch had yet to confirm that they were in a relationship…the boy seemed to just _assume_ with the way he was acting lately, and Suzaku, always one to try and understand his best friend's odd antics, figured that had to be Lelouch's way of shyly going about getting into a relationship. Which he ended up finding strangely adorable) and he was planning on finally making it official…seeing as Lelouch didn't seem to have any qualms with spontaneously kissing him or occasionally _acting_ like they were already together. He would take the attractive, perplexing boy as his own on Valentine's Day so that someone else wouldn't sweep him away. In Suzaku's mind he might not have deserved to be with Lelouch, but he was "selfish" enough to desperately want to.

That's why at about six thirty in the evening, the sun already dipping to greet the horizon, Suzaku had returned to the Ashford campus in a pristine white suit with a peach vest and silk tie. In one hand he held a bouquet of camellias with delicate pink petals outlined by a border of white. In the inner pocket of his suit coat was a rectangular velvet box.

What greeted the poor, unsuspecting boy could only be described as chaos.

Students were running about in their formal Valentine's Day outfits, scrambling to find something. He was about to ask a nearby student what was going on when he was suddenly tugged into the bushes with a squeak. A hand was clasped tightly over his mouth. He protested and squirmed against the grip before he actually became aware of how familiar the hand was…how familiar the body he was propped up against was. He turned his head and blinked curiously up at rich amethyst eyes, noting the thin black eyebrows raised up to meet a similarly colored hairline.

"Lelouch!" is what Suzaku would have said if not for the hand covering his mouth. It came out more garbled, but Lelouch seemed to understand.

"Shh. The last thing we need is someone finding us," he whispered in response. Suzaku obediently nodded, but gave him a questioning look as a silent way of asking for him to explain.

Lelouch rested Suzaku against him in a more proper sitting position, allowing him to survey the small alcove behind bushes, hidden by the foliage, with one side blocked off by the wall that surrounded the school. You really had to look in the bushes to be able to see them.

When he glanced back at Lelouch, the boy was holding the bouquet he had brought him, fingers tracing over the velvety petals. Suzaku blushed profusely and barely managed to stop himself from demanding to know when Lelouch had nabbed those from him. At least he seemed to like them.

"Flowers for a boy, hm?" he murmured.

"W-well, I just thought…" 

"They're pretty. I appreciate your choosing a flower other than the rose."

Suzaku let out a breath of relief and ran a hand through his hair while glancing away. Then he was blinking and looking back at Lelouch.

"Hey, how did you know I would be coming here at around this time?"

"You're usually fairly predictable." Lelouch shrugged. Suzaku felt terribly embarrassed. "Anyway, the president decided it would be fun to have an event after school. You have to find a student council member and, when tagged, we're supposed to use the lipstick Milly provided to color our lips and kiss their "kiss sheet". One kiss mark gets you a red rose. Two kiss marks gets you a box of chocolates. Three, a gift certificate to a store specializing in lotions and oils. Four, a dinner for two covered up to $30. Five, a three hour date on a yacht. Six, a kiss from any student council member of your choosing. And if you get all seven? A _date_ with any of the student council members." He shuddered at the thought as he continued to toy with the flowers. "Of course, she was a bit furious that you had managed to escape without her knowing."

Suzaku was caught off-guard by the possessive wave that washed over him at the thought of someone else kissing Lelouch or taking him out on a date. For someone else to do that when even _he_ hadn't…hadn't even…

"So you think I'm adorable?"

"…Wh-what?" It came out of no where, making Suzaku blush darkly and look both terribly confused and rather guilty, giving Lelouch his answer. The bit of a teasing smirk the dark-haired male shot Suzaku in response flustered him further.

"I'm flattered to know that you want me, Suzaku, but also telling a man that he's adorable isn't necessarily the best way to get him."

"But how…? I didn't…"

Lelouch gestured with the bouquet of flowers in his hand, then gingerly set them down next to him and shifted closer to Suzaku, closing what little space was between them. Soft fingers brushed Suzaku's cheek, making him shiver.

"…We're in the bushes," Suzaku mumbled, resigning himself to the fact that sometimes he just couldn't understand Lelouch.

"I'm aware of this." Lelouch sounded amused as he bumped his nose against Suzaku's. The Japanese boy blushed and watched Lelouch, even as it caused his eyes to cross. "This event won't end for a while…do you happen to have an idea of how to spend our time here?" The fingers previously on Suzaku's cheek moved to run through his hair, lacing through loosely curling strands until they were upon the back of his neck and kneading skin. The look swimming in Lelouch's half-lidded eyes made Suzaku's breath catch in his throat and all the blood in his body rush to pool between his legs, leaving him light-headed.

"Ah, I have…a present for you," he decided to mention in a slightly unsteady voice. Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat, he hurriedly reached into the pocket containing that velvety box and presented it to Lelouch. Whether it was because he didn't want to forget about it or because he was oddly nervous about their current situation, he wasn't quite sure.

Lelouch tilted his head and gingerly removed the box from Suzaku's hands. Sitting back on his heels, he gave Suzaku a curious look before pushing the top up on its hinges. Resting on a bed of white silk was a necklace with a fine silver chain, in the middle of which a pendant looking like one half of the yin and yang symbol sat. His name, Lelouch, was carved onto it in flowing letters and on the wider end sat a purple gemstone. Amethyst, like Lelouch's eyes. Like Lelouch's favorite color.

"Nothing has been made official, so I want to change that. Lelouch…I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend…er, I mean…would you please…consider going steady with…someone like me…that is…" Cheeks bright red, Suzaku fumbled with his words and how he wanted to voice the question. Lelouch looked surprised, but a smile soon spread across his lips again and he was chuckling softly. As Suzaku continued to struggle, he leaned in to silence him with a kiss. It was a slow, sensuous kneading of lips that abruptly shut Suzaku up in favor of melting into the delicious sensation. Lelouch's lips were sinfully soft and vaguely sweet.

He pulled away much too soon and Suzaku made a noise in the back of his throat to express his disapproval. From that alone he felt dizzy, a sense of elation coursing through his raging blood and instilling a sense of excitement in his butterfly-filled stomach.

"I thought I had already made my intentions clear," he gently teased. "Is this supposed to symbolize our relationship?"

"Yeah, well…sorry for wanting to make sure…" Suzaku mumbled under his breath, once again finding himself embarrassed at the hands of his violet-eyed love. The question snapped him out of it and he nodded, then scrambled to reach underneath all his layers of formal clothing for the chain around his own neck. His was gold and the teardrop shaped pendant hung from the opposite end with his own name scrawled across it and a green stone in place of the purple. With an affectionate smile he leaned forward enough to gently connect the two pendants, showing how they fit perfectly together. "It's slightly more discreet, I think. I didn't want it to be too blatant, in case…" he trailed off with a shrug. Lelouch hadn't seemed particularly concerned with discreetness, but it wasn't good to assume.

"Adorable…" Lelouch purred, sounding a touch amused. Suzaku would have protested – weakly – but Lelouch was already working magic with his lips again. He seemed to know just how to rub them against Suzaku's to make him moan and shiver, to cast a haze over his thoughts and electrify his nerves. Soon he was feeling hot and anxious and his clothes felt constricting. The smooth surface of Lelouch's tongue dragged lazily across Suzaku's mouth, sending a delicious jolt straight to his groin. He was all too eager to part his lips for Lelouch.

Hot and wet, the intruding muscle curled against his teeth before languidly exploring the lines of his gums. It took its time traversing the cavern, familiarizing itself with the territory…_claiming_ it as its own. And soon Suzaku couldn't simply sit around and allow Lelouch all the fun.

Their tongues met, at first hesitant and awkward, unsure of how to move together, but they quickly became accustomed to the sensation of sliding along one another and twisting about. They playfully attempted to pin the other in a sweeping, messy dance of lovesick amateurs. Suzaku was certain he had discovered the most amazing thing in the world. It was rapidly becoming his favorite activity ever.

And then he was startled by the sneaky tugging of slender fingers at his slacks. He froze, unsure of what to do, and waited with bated breath as they fumbled to pop open the button and slide down the zipper. Suzaku swore he could hear each individual tooth releasing.

This wasn't really how he had envisioned things going. Here they were in the bushes near the front of the school with everyone looking for them (or at least, for Lelouch. To be honest he wasn't sure how they expected to get the final prize if he had only just arrived), finally confirming their relationship on Valentine's Day, and Lelouch had his tongue in his mouth and his hand nudging down his underwear. So much for a normal Valentine's Day…but in the end, he supposed he preferred it like this. Especially when he felt Lelouch's cool fingers stroke the length of his stiff cock.

Those fingers wrapped around him, creating a tight tunnel full of ridges and folds of skin that could mold itself perfectly to the shape of his erection. Lelouch held him firmly, thumb and forefinger just underneath the head of his cock, and simply took a moment to feel him pulse and twitch in his grasp. When Suzaku whimpered Lelouch finally moved his hand in a slow pumping motion.

Suzaku gasped, his hips jerking to try and meet the movements, to get more friction, to get Lelouch to go _faster_, because this pace was torturous and the pleasure was overwhelming and threatening to suffocate him. His whole body tingled and heat coiled and writhed in his groin as his lungs attempted to keep up with his body's increasing demand for oxygen. He thought the feeling would devour him…nothing he had ever done on his own could ever compare. Nothing could reach this height of intensity. He trembled, his focus limited to Lelouch's hand, the lips now pressing hot kisses to his neck, and their mingling scents crowding his nostrils.

Then Lelouch decided this wasn't enough for them to try out. They needed more.

His cock was hot and the metal was icy cold in comparison, making him jump and clasp a hand over his mouth to muffle his yelp. Glazed green eyes glanced downwards, confused, aroused, desperate, and widened at the sight of thin silver chain curled around the base of his length, a silver teardrop hanging underneath, engraved with Lelouch's name. It lit his blood on fire.

Suddenly he was melting. That sneaky dark-haired prince had slipped lower, placing himself between his legs, and something scalding hot was leaving a moist trail over the head of his cock. It curled against it, swirled abstract shapes, pressed into the slit and dug in as if attempting to wriggle its way inside. Ice around the base and fire dancing around the head, mixing dangerously into something almost painful. He was turning into mush, his limbs becoming useless and his sole focus being to _feel_, his sensitivity ramped up too high, and it was frightening. It was frightening how nothing else mattered. It was frightening that his pleasure could continue to escalate to levels he had never believed were possible.

It was obvious Lelouch had no idea what he was doing, but just like everything else he did, he was determined to do it, and determined to do it _well_. There was something akin to eagerness in the way he dragged his tongue across stiff, throbbing flesh. He moved his tongue in a zigzagging motion down the length, teasingly tugging at the chains with his teeth, before resting his lips on the side and suckling his way back up. He pressed at every vein with his tongue. He mouthed the spot where head met shaft. He explored with fervor, paying close attention to the areas that really made Suzaku shudder, squirm, and moan against his hand. He had no idea what he was doing but he was manipulating Suzaku's body into responding amazingly, but Suzaku was growing increasingly desperate for the finale. The hand not muffling his sounds tangled in Lelouch's silky hair and he nudged pleadingly at the back of his head.

Lelouch teased him for a moment longer while looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, but couldn't resist temptation in the end. Slightly swollen lips parted and the head of Suzaku's cock began to sink inside at a painfully slow pace.

Everything from before truly had been nothing more than teasing. None of it could come close to the mind-numbing sensation of molten walls surrounding him. Just the head wrapped in the soft caress of Lelouch's amazing mouth, with the heat and the saliva…it was too much for him. The poor boy, inexperienced with the art, bumped his teeth against the extremely sensitive skin, sending a jolt of sharp pain through Suzaku's body, but even that was swallowed up by his rather sudden orgasm. It ripped through him and shook him violently, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into him as his muscles tensed up and relaxed. It was blinding and all-consuming, that brief moment of release that seemed to drag on. He didn't notice that Lelouch had froze, startled, and choked a little on the first gush of hot, bitter fluid. But he stayed put and took it into his mouth, suckling some as Suzaku gradually came off his high and floated back down to earth. When it became so sensitive that Lelouch's innocent ministrations of affection became painful, he whined in the back of his throat and gently pulled Lelouch away.

He was still breathing hard, sweaty under his rumpled suit, but he tugged Lelouch up into a kiss. He was surprised to receive a mouthful of his own semen in response. So they toyed with it, passing it back and forth, allowing it to mingle with the combination of their saliva, tasting and not enjoying the taste itself so much as the act. It coated their tongues with an odd weight as they leisurely slid against one another, until they finally parted and swallowed their respective mouthfuls.

Lelouch still managed to look perfect with his hair and clothes out of place, his cheeks flushed and lips puffy. Suzaku nuzzled him, overcome by a wave of affection.

"So the president seems more interested in tormenting us than anything else, wouldn't you say? I suppose this event was targeted more towards the entirety of the student council this time, however…"

The question felt so out of place that Suzaku stared at Lelouch, half believing he hadn't actually said that. Lelouch had just made amazing things happen with his mouth and now he was attempting to return to chatting about the Valentine's Day event as if…well. As if he hadn't just toyed with Suzaku's cock in the bushes where someone could have found them. Suzaku was shocked into silence as the dark-haired male removed the necklace from Suzaku's softening cock, then helped to replace him in his clothes and tidy Suzaku up a bit.

"I believe the event is almost—"

Suzaku cut him off with a sudden kiss, his hands fisting the much-too-neat blazer around Lelouch's shoulders. Lelouch's eyes widened and for once, finally, his pale cheeks were the ones tinged in red…not Suzaku's. He nudged Lelouch to the ground and held himself over the smaller frame on his knees, one hand by Lelouch's head and the other free to explore. Suzaku had had a brief moment of insight into how Lelouch dealt with embarrassment…and he wasn't about to let him use his usual tactic right now.

With the fingers of his free hand he traced the curve of Lelouch's slender neck, slipped beneath the collar of his shirt to brush across his shoulder and rub at the defined collarbone. Lelouch shivered underneath him and gripped Suzaku's shoulder blades tightly enough that his knuckles turned white, but he was surprisingly quiet…probably because he was holding back. But he allowed Suzaku to explore his mouth with his tongue and to rub over his chest, but wasn't pushing his shirt out of the way even though he was desperate to feel that soft skin, instead committing the lines he could feel through the fabric to memory. He adventured lower and, despite Lelouch's tenseness, he still didn't push Suzaku away or show any sign of trying to stop him.

The hem of Lelouch's shirt was already hovering above his belly button and Suzaku jumped at the chance to massage the strip of creamy skin. All the while his tongue, buried in Lelouch's mouth, curled and rubbed against the much more distracted muscle. If he couldn't get noises out of him, this helped make up for it. But Lelouch seemed uneasy.

"Shh, I'm just going to touch a little. I'm just going to make you feel good, too…" Suzaku murmured soothingly against Lelouch's lips, but his voice sounded perverted and eager to his own ears, making him wince. So much for trying to be comforting.

Lelouch seemed to hesitate and consider. Suzaku could practically see him struggling with his hazy mind, trying to force a normally near-flawless system to wade through the swamp of teenage hormones and come to a decision he would be satisfied with. Half of Suzaku didn't want to let him decide with his mind. For once he wanted to make Lelouch decide with his body, to not look at, calculate, and inspect everything under a microscope, but to just _feel_ and focus on the feeling…the very thing Suzaku had experienced at Lelouch's hand.

But something kept him waiting patiently and obediently. If Lelouch told him to stop he knew he would have to stop. If Lelouch became upset because he "forced" him…

Then Lelouch was kissing him again and a moan was swallowed between them, but Suzaku couldn't tell who it belonged to. One of Lelouch's hands laced with Suzaku's and guided him southward from his stomach, growing a touch hesitant when hovering over his destination, but he pushed past it and lowered their joined hands to his crotch. Suzaku could feel warmth radiating from the clothing, could feel the firmness hidden by his underwear, and the thought of Lelouch ignoring this out of embarrassment ignited his determination to really make it enjoyable. He felt the need to reassure him that it was okay. It was a little funny to think of the spontaneous, shameless, and bold Lelouch growing nervous at the thought of allowing Suzaku to touch him, but Suzaku wanted to help him grow comfortable with it.

He gently kneaded and massaged the bulge tenting his clothing, relishing in the shivers and barely audible noises that vibrated from Lelouch's throat. When he pulled back from the kiss, rosy lips were pressed firmly together and his beautiful eyes were squeezed shut as his grip tightened on Suzaku. Lelouch pushed his hips forward into the touch and moved to release Suzaku's hand, but he refused to unlace their fingers.

"Together," he whispered tenderly as he nuzzled along the sharp line of his jaw, calloused fingers pushing strands of black silk from his face. While their joined hands started working Lelouch's pants out of the way he pressed countless little kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his chin, the corner of his mouth…Never before had he seen this side of the usually collected and nonchalant prince and it felt like some very special secret, like a privilege. Another wave of possessive selfishness washed over him and he promised himself he would never let anyone else see Lelouch this way. That adorable expression was his and his alone.

After gently kissing the soft skin of his eyelids and feeling them flutter against his slightly chafed lips their hands slid inside Lelouch's underwear to curl around his straining erection. The desire to make sure Lelouch was his own became overwhelming and he moved his lips to the lovely slope of his pale neck, picking a spot around the middle, and began to suck firmly on the skin. He wanted so badly to peek at the organ sliding against the palm of his hand, but he settled for simply getting to mark and touch this time. Lelouch's cock was smooth and surprisingly hot and the hardened shaft throbbed in time with his rapidly beating heart. Suzaku traced the barely noticeable lines of veins with something akin to awe, allowing them to lead him up to the mushroom-shaped head. When he rubbed the palm of his hand over the head, thumb pressing against the spot on the underside where it joined with the rest of the shaft, it would twitch or jerk and Lelouch would get particularly squirmy, his attempts to muffle noises faltering. Delighted with this response, Suzaku did it again and again and his urgent sucking became a bit more demanding. How something so hard and enraged could manage to be covered in such soft skin was beyond him, but he loved the feel of it, especially with Lelouch's trembling fingers desperately attempting to hold on to Suzaku's hand. It was an entirely different experience compared to jerking himself off.

When Lelouch's grip became painfully tight and his muscles tensed Suzaku pulled away from his neck and supported himself with his elbow so he could cup Lelouch's cheek. He rested their foreheads together, finding the slickness of sweat and the touch of damp hair oddly enjoyable.

"Please look at me, Lelouch. I want to see your eyes when you…" he trailed off, saving them both the embarrassment of saying it outright. Lelouch made a keening noise in the back of his throat and for a moment Suzaku was worried that he would refuse the request. But his eyelids raised enough that slits of hazy, moist purple were visible beneath the fan of black eyelashes brushing the curve of his flushed cheeks. As they held each other's gaze Suzaku shifted his grip to properly stroke him again, focusing most of his attention on the upper third of Lelouch's cock. All it took was a few pumps of his hand after that, and Lelouch was arching in a graceful curve, squeezing Suzaku close and managing to keep his noises at nothing more than a whine of Suzaku's name. What came out was scalding hot, molten and thick, with most of it getting inside Lelouch's underwear and coating Suzaku's fingers.

For a brief moment Lelouch stayed like that, trembling, before collapsing bonelessly against the ground and gasping for breath as if he had just attempted the four minute mile. Suzaku felt intoxicated, drunk on the mingling scents of sweat, soap, and the musk of semen blanketing his senses. He was drunk on the sight of Lelouch partially tucked underneath him, all the little details of his hair, his eyes, his lips, his body, his _clothes_ screaming exactly what they had been doing. The cum covering his fingers felt sticky and was cooling fast, making it a little unpleasant, but the thought of who it belonged to and the fact that it came out because of _him_ was enough to keep him from wiping it off just yet.

They laid tangled together in silence, neither bothering to move or make themselves look more presentable, for a lot longer than they had after Suzaku's orgasm (which was hardly any time at all when he thought about it. He would torment Lelouch for it a little later). Both of them were content and comfortable cuddled up to the other. Long after Lelouch's breathing had returned to normal, the sweat had dried, their heartbeats slowed, and the cum had become rather uncomfortable on their skin, Suzaku finally propped himself up again and began to help fix Lelouch's clothes.

"I love you," Suzaku murmured, suddenly feeling terribly shy despite himself. There was that long, dreadful moment where he held his breath, growing panicked the longer the silence dragged on.

"…Idiot," was his affectionately grumbled response. He pouted at Lelouch, who was doing his best to give him a flat look despite the very prominent blush coloring his face. When he opened his mouth to protest, Lelouch tugged him down into a kiss and he immediately melted into it, his whine turning into a pleased little noise. "Loveyoutoo," he strung the words together and muffled them against Suzaku's lips, but the Japanese boy deciphered the embarrassed attempt at covering up and wrapped his arms tightly around Lelouch with a giddy, joyful laugh. It was amazing just how much of a rush hearing it said could bring him.

When he released Lelouch again his eyes were drawn to the silver clutched in the hand that had been holding him the entire time. He blinked, then recognized it as the necklace he had given him and couldn't stop a warm smile from spreading across his face. Suzaku cupped Lelouch's hand with both of his own before bringing it to his lips and pressing a loving kiss to his knuckles. Upon coaxing the necklace out of Lelouch's grip (there were indents in his hand – had he really gripped it that tightly?) he propped the boy up and shifted behind him so he could help him put the necklace on.

"The silver really looks nice against your skin…"

With it on Suzaku found himself nuzzling at the back of his neck, breathing in that heady mixture of smells that made up his Lelouch, and his body tingled as he considered what had just happened…

A gasp made them both look up, alarmed, and they stared in shock at an equally startled girl peering into the bushes. She was blushing profusely and gaping as she tried to comprehend the sight in front of her. Suzaku felt mortified, but mostly worried about how Lelouch was going to take it, seeing as he had an image to uphold and seemed to get terribly embarrassed when it came to this sort of thing…

"U-um, you see, this—" Suzaku started, laughing sheepishly. There was no way he could cover it up.

"Go away and leave us alone," Lelouch ordered blandly. "You didn't see anything."

He was surprisingly calm, but the girl finally seemed to come to her senses and hurriedly moved away from their little spot. Suzaku let out a long breath and prayed that there wouldn't be any rumors going around now.

"Hmph." Lelouch snorted and rolled his eyes. It seemed he managed to fall back into the attitude of his old nonchalant, borderline shameless self. The situation seemed humorous to Suzaku and he ended up muffling some light-hearted laughter against Lelouch's shoulder.

"…What's so funny?"

Suzaku shook his head and squeezed Lelouch affectionately around his waist, allowing his laughter to taper off into a few little giggles, then shifted to rest his cheek on Lelouch.

"I never imagined that this was how we'd end up spending Valentine's Day…but I'm really glad. I was worried that you didn't have anything planned for us because I had annoyed you or something." Relieved, content, and comfortable, he allowed his eyes to fall shut. Some people ran by their little alcove talking in excited voices about fireworks.

Lelouch tried to turn his head to peer at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I didn't plan anything for Valentine's Day," was his eventual response, his voice suggesting that Suzaku should have been aware of it. Suzaku raised his head, looking slightly surprised and terribly confused. Countless reasons flashed through his head, growing progressively negative, as was shown by his darkening expression.

"But…" he started in his kicked puppy voice.

"I thought White Day was the traditional Japanese holiday to return gifts given by females. Women are expected to give their gifts on Valentine's Day, correct?" Lelouch looked so innocent while saying it that Suzaku only managed to stare at him blankly for a long moment. Had his Lelouch really just insinuated…?

Luckily when he snapped out of it, Lelouch's following indignant yelp was swallowed up by the first round of fireworks.

* * *

Couple notes: Pink camellia flowers mean you're longing for them, and white means you think they're adorable. Probably doesn't work for the ones with both those colors but oh well~

In Japan, Valentine's Day is where women give chocolate, whether out of love, friendship, or social obligation. White Day is a month later and is the male's response; he returns the gift with something more expensive. Instead of using the Western model of Valentine's Day, Lelouch is taking into account Suzaku's cultural view of the holiday…while Suzaku is trying to treat it like the "Britannian" version of Valentine's Day.


End file.
